Love and Blood
by Milonar
Summary: Another chapter of Rune Factory 2. BarrettXKyle this time. Chapter 2:Delete. "If you don't need something, if you hate something, just delete it."
1. Chapter 1: I will keep that promise

**Love and Blood**

_**A collection of short stories of Rune Factory series, which is written by me.**_

* * *

**Story 1: I will keep that promise.**

After that game, I think I've become more... matured.

I know I'm still a kid.

The only thing I want to do every day is playing and studying with my friends. I've never dreamt to grow up. As I can see, adults have to work to raise their children and family. They have to face against difficult situation. I really dislike doing difficult stuffs, so I wish I would be a child forever.

However, my mind is changing...

Last week, Aria and I played marriage game. It was so fun that I want to play it again. Everyone has only one marriage in their lives, right? Come to think about it, it's just a small game between me and Ari. Still, it's embarrassed. Why am I feeling like that?

Aria- she's a cute and hard- working girl. She has to work on her family field to earn money. That is a work for men, isn't it? She also has to take care of her mother and look after monsters in her barn. She has so many works to do! How can she do all things by herself? These things make Aria looks older than her age.

Because of her farm work, Aria doesn't play much with others. However, she's always cheerful and helps people in this village. She has so much energy. Sometimes, I would like to help her. However, I always go out and play with friends. Now, I feel like an idiot to leave a girl behind and let her do all the heavy things by herself.

I have changed, haven't I?

Before that game, I haven't thought anything like that. Watching Aria, I changed a little, day by day. I remember I've made a vow with her that I will love her forever.

Still, it's a game. Does it count?

Today, both Aria and her mother are sick. My mother- Dorothy will take care of Aria's mother. And me, of course I'm with Aria. Aria is in her bed and sleeping. Her face is red. Her forehead is very hot. My mother says Aria has overworked herself.

I lost in my thought. When I become an adult, what will I do? I will marry a girl and have children. Before, when think about this, I really hate to grow up. Now, I think I want to be matured like Aria... I could help her on the field, make her happy. It's just like a dream...

_...I love you, Aria. _

I know that we are still two little kids. We don't understand completely any love meaning but I swear that I love you. Looking at Aria again, I promise that I will try my best to make this promise come true...

I will.

My face turns into red color. If I tell my family about this promise, they will laugh at me. I decide keep as a secret. It's a secret between me and Aria...

"Leonel...?"

Aria suddenly opens her eyes. I smile and hold her hand... Aria is very surprised when I am there with her right now. I become nervous. I look around the room to think something to say. Aria only smiles softly and closes her eyes again. She breathed slowly in pain.

"Aria, do you remember our... marriage game last week?"- I ask with a low voice. She nods and her face looks a bit happy. My face turns red again. I say very quickly- "That isn't a game, it's... a promise! I will make it come true someday when I grow up. Please wait for me, Aria!"

"What's promise...?"- Aria mutters.

"I will marry you."

Aria just giggles and goes to sleep again. I feel so embarrassed... I hope she would not remember anything about this. Fortunately, nobody is here...

I will be a good man for Aria when I grow up. I will take care of her, help her and make her always happy.

I swear.

**Ten years later...**

The sky is beautiful today. The weather is warm. Everything looks happy. Everything is perfect.

I'm also happy now. I hold Aria's hand tightly and smile. Aria looks really shy today. Her hand is smaller and warmer than I thought. Please don't make me feel more nervous. Everything now is just like a dream. Is it a dream now or reality? I couldn't hear anything for a short moment and lost in my thought..

"Leonel, are you Ok?"

"Ah, yes! Of course I'm Ok!"- I start at the sound of Aria' voice. I nod and look at her. Aria is so beautiful with her white wedding dress. I pin a red rose on her hair- "How do you feel now, Aria?"

Her face turns red, too. She doesn't answer the question but I understand her feelings. When I was little, I was a weak boy and couldn't do much. Now, I can kill monster and share work with Aria. I realize life is easier if you have someone by your side.

The sad thing is... Aria doesn't remember the promise I told her ten years ago because she was half sleep- half awake. I don't mind. I've made the promise came true and that's important.

"Do you, Leonel, take Aria to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to love her until death do you part?"- Gordon beginsour wedding with his loud voice.

"I do."- I try to stay calm and answer. I look Aria and wait for her vow.

"Do you, Aria, take Leonel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do your path?"

"I do."- Aria smiles brightly.

"Then seal your marriage with a kiss."

Finally, this is the last part... I'm still nervous. Aria giggles and says with a low voice, which only I could hear it:

"You finally made our promise came true. You are really a man now, Leonel. I... I love you, too."

My eyes are opened in surprised. Suddenly, I landed in an embarrassing situation! Aria, she heard it...?

Well, never mind!

The only thing everyone should understand that I love Aria, and that will never change. It all begins from a small game for little kids.

**End Story 1.**

**Thank you for your reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: Deleted

**Sorry for the late uploading. Like I said, this is my second Fic about Rune Factory 2. And today pairing is BarrettXKyle with a new style! Not farming anymore!**

**Well, thanks for your reading.**

**Rune Factory 2**

**Deleted**

_If you don't need something, if you hate something, just delete it._

"Kyle, you still have all those messages that I've sent to you?"- Barrett asked when he checked my cell phone.

"Of coursed."- I nodded- "Because all my memories are in those messages."- Sounds ridiculous but it's true for the one who can't remember who I am.

I'm Kyle. I came to this town three months ago. I don't have any memories with me. The only thing I can remember it's my name. People in this town are very kind. They gave me a house to live. Then, they told me that I can study in their school to know more about the world, may be it helps to regain my memories. Of course I agreed. Because of that, I met lots of people, who are the same as my age. Next, I easily found a job to earn some money to live. I do lots of things, such as a shopkeeper or a cleaner. Everything is fine to me. When I had enough money, I finally bought a cell phone. Why? Because I can send messages to Barrett, the one I like now.

Barrett is a boy. But somehow, I like staying more with him than everyone else. He's very quiet, says very little and rarely smiles. But when he smiles, you will love his smile for sure. Barrett is a hot-tempered person, too. He easily gets angry with anyone and starts a fight. He fights lots of. That's why he always gets injured and makes me really worried. And when he is injured, he goes to town clinic and meets a girl name Dorothy. She is the one who take care of his wounds. And that's a problem to me, because Barrett never lets me take care of his wounds. He always goes to Dorothy's place.

I decided not to talk about Dorothy in front of Barrett. Dorothy is a shy and cute girl. She has lots of commons with Barrett, such as fishing. They can talk for hours about fishing stuff. But when Barrett is with me, he talks very little. He just looked at me with his... mysterious eyes (that is all I can say).

Because I go to work often so I always talk with Barrett by cell phone. We send to each other messages. Sometimes I had stress and wanted to cry, Barrett always with me and heard what I said. Sometimes I was really worried about my past or who I am, Barrett smiled to me and said with his soft voice:

"Please don't cry, Ok? I'm always with you here."- That really made me felt happy.

Like I said before, Barrett always caught up a fight. He has lots of wounds on his body. I don't know the reason why he always fights, so one day, I asked him:

"Why do you always fight, Barrett?"

"Well..."- Barrett thought a while then he answered- "It makes me feel excited. That's all."- May be this is the strangest answer I've heard.

"But it's not good, you know. I don't want to see you are in pain, Barrett."- I explained.

"I see..."- He nodded. I hoped he understood my feelings for him. After five minutes, he suddenly said- "I'm sorry, Kyle. I think I left you behind sometimes, right?"

"Yeah, you always disappeared like a wind!"- I complaint- "It's really lonely."

He just smiled again. I don't know what it meant but since that day, Barrett doesn't go out much. He stays home and sends me more messages. It's very fun. We understand each other. And because of that, I know that Barrett is not a scary person. He has warm- hearted and always tries his best to help other people. He fights because he wants to protect someone from harm. Everyone can see him as a bad guy, but for me it's not. He is the best guy that you can fall in love with him easily, like me here.

...

But Barrett is getting strange lately. He didn't send me any messages in weekends like he always did. He didn't go out and talk with me often. I'm very worried that something might happen to him. I asked but he just answered "Don't worried". There is something here, I can feel it. I think I shouldn't ask Barrett more. I believed someday he will tell me the truth. I believed that.

I just wait for his answer. It's quietly and lonely. I try to work more to forget about Barrett but I can't. Then one day, Barrett didn't show up like what he promised me. He sent me a message that he is working and very busy. Barrett works? That's hard to believe. He didn't work hard like this before. But if he's working, he will make sure to meet and talk with me for one time! I haven't met and talked with him for two weeks. And that makes me feel very uncomfortable. And of course it's lonely...

One night, I decided to send him a message. I want to talk with him.

"I miss you, Barrett."- This is what I sent to him. I want to ask more but I really miss him right now. So that's all I could say.

"Lately, I'm very tired."- After a long time- thirty minutes, Barrett sent a message back. I feel so sad because he didn't mention anything about me. But I continued.

"Barrett, what's wrong?"- I asked straight. And after another thirty minutes, I have his message. It looked like he is very busy now with "something", that he couldn't send message to me quickly. But the clock is ticking to 11:00PM now. What is he doing at this late time?

"It's about love. Someone can't live any longer and she said she loves me."

I was very shocked when I read those words. Suddenly, my breath is very hard. I felt like I was falling down into a hole. Well, everything can happen. May be Barrett saved a girl then she fell in love with him. I want to think like that but I can't. I decided to send one more message.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do."

This is what he said in the message. I dropped my cell phone on the floor. My world suddenly becomes dark. Yeah, everything can happen... But why do the good things come to the end easily? Why? I should know about this at the beginning. My love is ridiculous... I shouldn't keep this love at the beginning! But I didn't do it, because I love Barrett. I really love him... I really do.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"How are you today, Dorothy?"- Barrett asked with his kind voice.

"I'm fine, Barrett. Thanks for always visiting me."- Dorothy nodded and smiled happily.

I'm jealous. I really do. But I can't complaint. Both of them are in happiness now. They don't realize that I'm here, behind the room door. I'm just quiet and listening to what they are saying. I don't understand. May be I will never understand this. But this is the only thing I can do for them. I put the money I earned from working with the flower bouquet. Then I put them on the floor and knocked the door. Finally, I quickly walked away, hidden my tears into my soul and heart.

Dorothy has an illness and she doesn't have enough money to cure her sickness. My money is enough to help her. It can make her live longer with Barrett. And that's the only thing I can do. I know that Barrett has worked very hard to earn money for Dorothy- the one he loves, too...

Yeah, I know. This is the end of everything.

I sat on the beach, looked up into the sky while deleting those old messages. I don't need it. I really don't need it. I hate it. So I must delete them. Everything about Barrett, I must delete. That means I delete my own memories. Sounds sad, huh? I couldn't cry. I just smiled when I read our old messages. How funny. But sorry, I have to delete them.

*Delete* *Delete* *Delete*

The name "Barrett" must now exist because I don't need it anymore.

Now all the messages from Barrett were deleted, can I find another one to love? No way. It because Barrett still exists in my mind. I must delete it, too. I must delete my mind. That means "Kyle" will never exist in this world anymore. I know that, too. You can call me blind. You can call me stupid. But you should know, for the one who don't have any memories at the beginning like me, memories about the first love is very valuable...

I just have one love. And I've given to Barrett. So how can I find another new love?

*Delete* *Delete* *Delete*

"_If I could reborn again, I wished I could be a girl. That can make you love me, right?"_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Am I your first love?"- One day, my wife- Dorothy suddenly asked me this question.

"No, you are not..."- I slowly answered. She nodded and smiled. I think she knows the first one I love. The first one- my first love is no longer here.

"Don't make that sad face, honey. Today is the first day that our son- Leonel goes to his high school."- My wife reminded me- "He must be excited."

"He always likes that."- I laughed- "I hope he's Ok with his new school and new friends. Anyway, he's sixteen now. He will become an adult after three or four years. Times goes fast."- I started to remember all the past. I haven't changed my cell phone when I was in high school. I know that my cell phone is very old now but I will never change it because my first love is in here... Sounds strange, right?

"Hello Mom, Dad! I'm home."

Leonel came back from school. Looked at his cheerful face, I think everything in school was very Ok today. Yeah, I'm getting old now. Leonel is stronger and smarter than me. I and Dorothy are very proud of him. He can do anything and have lots of new ideas. He can make and build our town more beautiful when he becomes adult.

"Mom, Dad, let me introduce to you my new friend."

I was very surprised when hearing this. Someone appeared behind Leonel's back. At the first sight, I couldn't believe it. This person has the same eyes' color like my first love, brown hair and blue bandana. It can't be mistaken! I dropped my cell phone. Lots of old memories suddenly came back to me. How could I forget this face? But may be this time is a little different. My wife is surprised like me, too. Both of us couldn't say anything.

"Hello, my name is Aria. I just came to this town one week ago. Leonel has helped me lots of thing so now I want to thank you his family."

I still remember the last message that Kyle sent to me. It said: _"If I could reborn again, I wished I could be a girl. That can make you love me, right?"_

You don't need that, Kyle. It because I really love you... I really do. Your messages are the most valuable treasures for me. That's why I can't delete them. I will never do that. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with you as I promised. But now, my son will do it.

My first love is you, Kyle. Do you know that?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_If you don't need something, if you hate something, just delete it._

*Delete* *Delete* *Delete*

Love can't be deleted. Do you know that?

I love you, Barrett. Although I deleted my life, I can't delete my feelings for you.

That's all I can say.

_If I could reborn again, I wished I could be a girl. That can make you love me, right?_

_**This message was sent in Jan 13, 2010 at 23:45.**_

**Enjoy~.**


End file.
